A cleaning brush is known from German Utility Model No. DE 299 09 346 U1. The cleaning brush includes a conical bristle carrier and is destined to be clamped in a chuck of a machine including a rotating drive shaft. The cleaning brush is suitable for cleaning cavities and impressions, but it is not suitable for cleaning larger surfaces.
Other rotating cleaning brushes are known from German Utility Model Nos. DE 20 2014 003 325 U1, DE 299 16 951 U1 and DE 20 2007 013 760 U1.